


For You

by acididal, ecstaticheart (acididal)



Series: Lovers [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Dates, Date Night, Gender-neutral Reader, Nervous Hershel Layton, Nervousness, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wordcount: 300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/acididal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/ecstaticheart
Summary: It's you and Hershel's first anniversary and he wants to make it special. However, it doesn't go well.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Reader, Hershel Layton/You
Series: Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053857
Kudos: 6





	For You

The table was adorned with elegancy. A small glass holding an orange primrose was placed in the center of the table between you and your boyfriend. Silverware was laid out beside plates with them having your most favorite food. A single candle rested beside the flower, it's small orange flame flickering in the dim light. The restaurant provided white noise with its background conversations. The voices were a murmur compared to you and your boyfriend's. 

You looked up at your boyfriend, a top-hatted gentleman, with a smile. "This is lovely, Hershel." You said, your voice like honey. He smiled at you as a blush appeared upon his cheeks. "I'm glad. I wanted this to be for our anniversary." Hershel said. You giggled at the ever-growing redness on his cheeks. 

"You're perfect, Y/n." Hershel said and reached over to hold your hand. However, his arm accidentally hit the glass pot causing it to fall over. Cold water spilled onto the table, splashing onto your shirt. A gasp escaped your throat at the mess.

Hershel's loving expression shifted into a sorrowful and horrified one. "Dear, I'm terribly sorry. Let me help you." He said as he reached over to grab your napkin. His arm knocked over the candle which collapsed onto the floor. The flame went out on the way down. 

Hershel scrambled onto the floor and picked up the candle. He observed it for a moment before standing up. He looked at you, his face red with embarrassment and shame. "I'm sorry I made a mess of things." He said, avoiding your gaze. 

You reached out a hand and gripped his arm gently. You stood up from your seat and gave him a warm smile. "It's okay." You said. 

Hershel shook his head and looked down at the candle. "I ruined our anniversary dinner." He stated. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Hershel. We all make mistakes." You cooed. You looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you Hershel. Nothing can ever make me stop loving you." Hershel smiled softly at the statement. He hugged you back.


End file.
